What REALLY Happened
by balooie
Summary: This is waht should of happened at new years. plaes review!


****

What REALLY Happened

Rating- PG maybe PG-13 for language…

****

Disclaimer- not mines, if I owned the O.C. I wouldn't be writing this… and Adam Brody, he's almost mine, I have him claimed, so paws off!

****

Authors note- OK… so I just watched the O.C. and it was the New Year's thing, and I almost CRIED! Like Anna, EW… why would he go for her, I HATE her, I was planning on writing this awesome fic about how Anna got together with a train and a bridge and a gun… but that got scratched… so this is what SHOULD of happened! Read and review, and I'll be VERY happy. OK!

"No girl you have to go after then?" I looked up from the stack of plastic plates to see my Aunt Hailey smiling from the couch holding several cans of beer. "No, because I'm Seth Cohen and I've sworn off girls." She raised her eyebrows and nodded. "If you really want to know I'll tell you…" I began. I watched as she jumped at the opportunity to hear my dumb girl problems. "Go ahead" she smiled. Sitting down on the still over-turned couch she egged me on. "Well first of all I have this massive thing for Summer, which I've had for, oh yeah, forever, then Anna comes and Summer all of a sudden wants me too!" I collapsed next to her and continued. "So I go back and forth then during Chrismukkah they tell me to choose, which is kind of breaking one of the main rules of Chrismukkah. So then-" I was cut off by a pat on my leg. "What the hell is Chrismukkah?" she laughed. "Oh it's my oober holiday. ANYWAY, before you interrupted me I was saying they tell me to choose and I'm all like, dude what do I do, so I told them both I just wanted to be friends so now I Seth Cohen has no girls."

I finished my rambling and turned to face Hailey. "So any suggestions?" I asked taking a deep breath. "Well" she began. "Well what?" she smiled giving me a helpless look. "I think you're screwed." And with that she stood to finish tidying up the living room.

"That's it? That's all you'll say, you're supposed to tell me what to do! I can't just be screwed!" I boomed making her turn to face me. "Look, if you want my opinion, you should flip a coin, you're hopeless." My jaw dropped. Even my Aunt who I hadn't seen in two years thought I was pathetic.

I lay back down on the couch closing my eyes hoping the world would just engulf me but was tapped on the shoulder to see my aunt standing above me. "What now?" I wined. "We need to turn this over" she nudged me off. I stood stretching up to help her but she began to speak. "So why didn't you just choose when you could of?" she pried. "Well I guess I didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings." I shrugged, placing my hands under the arm rests. "So you like Summer?" she asked a little confused. "Well yeah, but I don't want to…" I looked up to see Hailey smiling at my revelation. "And what are you doing at 11:46 on New Years Eve with your Aunt?" she laughed. "I need to go" I called running off. "Wait we can at least flip the couch first." she yelled after me as I opened the front door.

Outside I looked around the empty driveway. "Fuck!" I screamed to the sky. Both vehicles were gone. Before I could think I ran down the side of the street heading for the four seasons hotel.

The air was cool and brisk as it hit my skin with my quick strides I took cutting in front of cars and through backyards of the Newport houses. My breathing was ragged and hoarse as I pushed past the pain in my legs. "I am so not into this sporty shit" I mumbled to myself as my calves burned in my diesel jeans. I glanced down at my watch 11:54. I smiled seeing the building come into view, and it only took 10minutes. I was in the downtown area cutting in front of cars and running through a parking lot for a mall. 

Finally I came to my destination. 11:57. Three minutes Cohen; you can do it I breathed. My legs cramping worse than ever.

In the lobby I pressed the up button on the elevator. "Thank you" I cried as the door opened. I pressed the button for the top floor and tried shoving the door closed. I glanced at my watch 11:58.

"What the fuck?" I coughed as I stopped. It was level 4, which definitely wasn't the penthouse. An older man and his wife got in. Only to have them holding the door for another five people. "Shit" I muttered receiving a hard glance form the bald man.

I pushed through the group of people and opened the door for the stairs. 11:59 

One minute to go. I got to the top and heard the countdown begin

10…

9…

8… I scanned the crowd for Summer.

7…

6…

5… I pushed through the many couples preparing for the midnight kiss

4… I grab a flower off a table to give to her.

3… 

2… My eyes land on her… standing next to a Newport nobody

1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Confetti rains down on me as she kisses the guy. I turn around and feel my heart sink. "I'm too late!" I whisper as people all around are kissing or sharing an embrace, but I'm all alone. 

In the hall I push through the same people I had seconds before with so much determination. Now though I think of how stupid I must have been to think she would be waiting for me as well.

I decide to take the stairs. No one else uses them so why not? I open the heavy white door and sit down on the cement step. The pink and purple flower I'd taken from the party is still in my hand. I let it drop. It's not important anymore.

I lean down letting my face rest in my hands while my breathing slows and the pain in my leg settles slightly.

I look up and take my cell phone out of my pocket only to throw it at the wall and watch it smash to pieces. "Fuck!" I yell to the empty echoing room. Now I was stuck with the regret of not telling Summer what I so horribly wanted to since day one and that I had to get a new phone because I had nothing better to take my anger out on.

I let my head drop again and take a deep breath feeling completely and utterly empty inside. The pain in my legs had been replaced with pain in my chest and head.

I decide I'd better begin the walk home. I stand up and pick up the crushed lily and put it in my pocket. Finally I reach the bottom of the seemingly never-ending stairs and push open the door only to come face to face with Summer.

"Seth?" she whispered as if she wasn't sure it was I. Shrugging I flashed a halfhearted smile. "Hey" I coughed my voice a little croaky. "What are you doing here?" She demanded. "I came to tell you something but it's not important." I replied pulling the purple lily from my pocket. "I brought you this too" I handed her the crushed little flower and ran a hand threw my hair. "Th-thanks" she smiled. "So why did you come?" Summer demanded. "Why do you think, you're all I ever wanted Summer, and I was too stupid to tell you, because I was scared. Not just of hurting Anna, but of y'know…" I took a deep breath and then checked to see how she reacted to this statement. A small smile tugged at her lips before she reached for my head and pulled my lips to hers.

Before I knew it. She was pulling away with a very satisfied look on her face. "Happy New Year, Cohen" I laughed. "It's 12:26" she bit her lower lip "Better late then never" I smiled back. "Yeah, maybe next year I'll get here in time though" I joked she nodded as I leaned in to kiss her glossy lips again.

THE END! Please review they make me happy I don't care if they're mean either…

****


End file.
